Primer beso
by xDrizzle
Summary: Un corto, pequeño y tierno momento que mi mente pensó y que luego me vi obligada a traspasar a letras. Darcy la ama y Elizabeth le corresponde. ¿Cómo van a negarse un beso? /ONE-SHOOT.


_JANE AUSTEN es la dueña y creadora de todos los personajes, pero este escrito no tiene nada que ver con ella. _

_Es sólo la pequeña invención de una fanática._

* * *

><p><strong>Primer beso<strong>

Dos días después de que el Señor Bennet y su mujer se enteraran del eminente y sorpresivo compromiso de su hija Elizabeth, el novio de ésta llegó un poco antes del almuerzo, al igual que los días anteriores, junto con Bingley, el prometido de Jane.

La señora Bennet parecía ofuscada por la cortesía y la extraña forma de comportarse de Darcy en su casa. Continuaba silencioso, casi antipático como lo diría ella, pero al hacerle una pregunta, contestaba con amabilidad y no dudaba en responder cuánto amaba a Elizabeth si es que se lo consultaba o insinuaba alguna frase relativa al matrimonio, típica de ella.

Aquella tarde, luego de tomar el té, los novios salieron a dar un paseo nuevamente. Elizabeth reprimía sus ganas de sonreír cuando repetía en su mente las palabras de su madre, un par de días atrás. _¡Pobre de ella, tener que pasar la tarde paseando con Darcy!_

— ¿Podría preguntar qué es lo que le causa gracia, Elizabeth? —preguntó el caballero que caminaba a su lado, al cual no le habían pasado desapercibido los esfuerzos que la muchacha hacia para reprimir su sonrisa.

—Pienso en que hace tan sólo un par de días, mi madre creía una tortura para mí el tener que pasear con usted— le respondió sonriendo, y se atrevió a enganchar con confianza el brazo que Darcy le ofrecía al suyo.

No había sol, no había llevado su sombrilla tampoco y aunque tenía que arrugar un poco la nariz para enfocar la visión, producto de la blanca luz del cielo de un claro color gris, se sentía a gusto. Sabía que no le mentía a Jane cuando le dijo que podía ser incluso más feliz que ella ahora. Todos sus prejuicios con respecto a Darcy se habían visto apaciguados con el tiempo e incluso aun le costaba creer, aunque lo hacía de todas formas, que todos sus sentimientos hayan mutado de tal manera que la hayan llevado a estar enamorada del hombre que alguna vez repudió en público, a escondidas y _cara a cara_. ¡Qué tonta había sido! ¡Qué ciega!

—Me contenta inferir de sus palabras, que ya no supone más una tortura para usted pasear conmigo, para que su hermana y Bingley puedan tener un rato sin compañía desagradable o mejor dicho, indeseada—repuso él, con un dejo de sonrisa, como bromeando.

Elizabeth levantó el rostro y arrugó un poco más los ojos para mirarlo fijamente, y con las mejillas algo sonrosadas le contestó con la verdad:

—Hace mucho que había dejado de suponer un desagrado pasear a su lado. Sabe que hasta lo deseé varias veces, antes de que aclaráramos nuestros sentimientos.

Darcy sonrió enteramente, a su manera, y con su mano libre cogió los dedos de ella que se aferraban a su brazo. Sentir el toque de su mano sobre la suya era incluso mejor de lo que Elizabeth podía recordar de la tarde anterior, y el sólo pensar que alguien pudiera verlos tan cariñosos el uno con el otro, en un acto tan íntimo y tan romántico, le producía un pudor que le enrojecía las mejillas, pero también, una dicha de las más dulces.

Continuaron caminando observando las plantas y los arbustos, él le preguntó por sus flores favoritas y ella respondió a cada una de sus interrogantes sintiéndose jubilosa de recibir tales atenciones de un caballero como él. Aun cuando tuviese asumido su compromiso, y estuviese segura de que sus cuidados con ella eran enteramente tiernos y sinceros, no podía evitar regocijarse en su interior por la fortuna que le esperaba. Se sentía enamorada y llena de deseos de descubrir al hombre que había logrado ponerla de aquella forma.

Al cabo de un rato y tras iniciar una conversación sobre la boda de Jane, resolvieron sentarse en un pequeño banquito, con el brazo aun enganchado y las rodillas casi rozándose la del uno con la del otro.

—La verdad es que no puedo ignorar mi entusiasmo con la boda de mi hermana. No sé si me entusiasma más el hecho de que se case con el hombre que quiere, o el que ambas lo estemos haciendo.

—Pero sin duda habrá una enorme diferencia, y espero que tome lo siguiente una ofensa a su hermana—dijo Darcy con su habitual renovada caballerosidad —Usted será, sin duda, la novia más bonita.

Elizabeth no pudo evitarlo, se sintió enrojecer completa. Le ardió la cara y le entraron unas ganas gigantes de tener su abanico cerca. Y no se ofendió, bien sabía ella que Jane era hermosa, y que Darcy solo estaba aumentado la vanidad en ella, que se convertía a cada cumplido que escapaba de sus labios, una nueva cuota de un placer insospechado y desconocido.

—Muchas gracias por el cumplido— se limitó a contestar. Sabía que tendría que haber dicho alguna respuesta inteligente, pero aquello la había tomado por sorpresa. Que la comparara con su hermana, recalcando su belleza –según él superior–, que la tratara como nunca la habían tratado, que estuviera tan enamorado de ella. Era todo una sorpresa, un honor.

Darcy se removió luego de un rato y desenganchó sus brazos sólo para sostenerle con delicadeza la mano, se la llevó a la boca y la besó. Elizabeth soltó una risita involuntaria.

—Me pregunto, sólo si usted lo considera apropiado... ¿si me concedería el honor de poder besarla? Es algo que vengo deseando hacer desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y que se ha visto acrecentado desde que usted ha correspondido a mis sentimientos, pero por favor, mi querida Elizabeth, no quiero que lo sienta como una obligación— repuso con ternura, sosteniéndole la mano con fuerza —Puedo esperar a ser su esposo para recibir tal honor sin ningún problema.

Elizabeth volvió a sentirse cohibida y sonrojada hasta arder. ¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué le decía? ¿Que no quería besarlo?¿que esperaran? Se le antojaba ahora más que antes, ya que él lo había propuesto y a ella aunque se le había pasado por la mente tal idea, no iba a proponerla por sí sola. Bien decía Jane y Charlotte que cuando se enamorara, todos sus conceptos iban a cambiar. Estaba comiéndose sus propias palabras, día tras día. Pero ¿y si los veían? Aun no se hacia el compromiso púbico, y aunque los únicos espectadores serían las aves, los árboles, el cielo y algunas gallinas revoltosas del corral a varios metros de lejanía, continuaba sintiendo vergüenza al albergar la posibilidad de ser descubierta.

—Si le dijera que no, ¿qué haría? — se atrevió a decir, mordiéndose los labios sin saber si lo hacía por nerviosismo o por las ganas de soltar un montón de carcajadas de felicidad. Descubrió con sorpresa, que el rostro de Darcy aminoraba el sonrojo que ella no había visto aparecer, y con la expresión de seguridad esparcida en sus rasgos, decía:

—Esperaré, como le he dicho antes— respondió seguro y la miró a los ojos para averiguar lo que en ella ocasionaría su respuesta. Elizabeth dejó de morderse el labio inferior, miró hacia otro lado y respiró una bocanada de aire que le devolvió todo su valor, que se había visto sonrojado y cohibido por la situación.

—Es una linda respuesta Darcy, ¿lo sabe? — le contestó sonriendo y él se sonrojó un poco más, por segunda vez. Volvió a respirar profundamente y sintió la mano de Darcy casi dormida sobre la suya, perdida, sudada y nerviosa —Está bien, puede besarme— concedió.

Darcy abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y a ella su expresión aunque no dejó de parecerle adorable, le causó muchísima risa. Se contuvo y acarició con sus pulgares la superficie de las manos de él, que ahora descansaban ambas en las suyas.

Él la miró como preguntándoselo por segunda vez y ella como respuesta se limitó a sonreír más abiertamente. Darcy levantó la mano derecha de Elizabeth y volvió a besarla, antes de acercarse lentamente y con algo de timidez hacia su rostro.

Elizabeth podía sentir el calor que le regalaba la cercanía del rostro de Darcy al suyo, y se sintió desorientada y algo mareada por su olor de hombre y caballero cuando el aliento tibio de él chocó contra su boca. Tenía los labios fríos y no lo suficientemente húmedos, pero de todos modos resultaba un contacto encantador.

Era la primera vez que Elizabeth besaba, y aunque se obligaba a no exigir ser la primera también para Darcy, lo pensaba en silencio mientras sentía como de a poco los labios de él dejaban de sentirse fríos al aprisionar entre ellos los suyos. Cuando tras ese leve, corto y adorado acercamiento se separaron terminando el, memorable y seguramente inolvidable, primer beso, se miraron y por primera vez no fue Elizabeth quien rompió a reír.

Ella le miraba reír, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes en expectación. Él, luego de aquel escueto momento, la miró con el rostro enardecido en felicidad.

—No podría expresarle con palabras la gratitud que siento por hacerme tan feliz, amor mío.

Él no sonreía como ella solía hacerlo, demasiado a menudo o _de mal gusto_ como diría la señorita Bingley, sonreía con sinceridad, aplomo y naturalidad. Su risa no sonaba como una sarta de convulsiones como las risas de sus hermanas, ni siquiera se parecía alguna risa que ella haya escuchado jamás. Era una risa única, repleta de felicidad y caballerosidad a la vez.

Mientras _Lizzie_ buscaba algo que decir, él seco el sudor de sus manos en sus pantalones de forma discreta y volvió a coger a su amada de las manos. Por más que Elizabeth pensara e intentara averiguar, no iba a poder descubrir la potencia del amor de Darcy, la fuerza incandescente y, hasta ahora, inagotable de un amor que creció espontáneamente y sin siquiera planearlo.

—Tampoco yo podría, querido— contestó ella, reducida ante su búsqueda de respuestas, de palabras acordes, antes de volver a aprisionar sus manos y juntar sus frentes creando ese dulce calor entre sus rostros al que se había vuelto tan adicta.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora: <strong>Sé que hay muchos que apuestan por que todo este tipo de contactos ocurrió luego del matrimonio, pero escribí este beso situado apenas un par de días después de que el señor Bennet autorizara y aceptara el compromiso de Darcy con Lizzie, porque sinceramente... ¡se me hacía demasiado larga la espera! ¿Cuánto tiempo habrán tardado en organizar la boda? No creo que haya ido más allá de un mes, pero de todas formas, tenemos que aceptar que Darcy está absolutamente enamorado de Lizzie, y la ama 'ardientemente', y sin llegar a malentender el concepto, creo que se merecían el deleite de un beso y -seguramente- muchos más.

**¿Qué opinan ustedes? Espero que les haya gustado, un beso y muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
